


The Stories Of...

by Rein



Series: Siren's Call Universe [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Mermen AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rein/pseuds/Rein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics set 12 years after the ending of Siren's Call. </p><p>1st Chapter - The Stories of... Isa and Xemnas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories Of...

**The Story of… Isa and Xemnas**

 

 “Do not let the Pincoy escape!”

The shouts of guards filled the corridors of the Northern Kingdom’s palace. A group of three rushed around the columns, chasing a blue blur that raced ahead of them. Another group of guards were stationed at the only exit of the large arched hallway. Beyond it was the open depth of the ocean. The guards had set a magical barrier over the exit as extra measure. They learned over the years that their current Pincoy was even more devious than their previous Pincoy.

The guards shouted more commands, organizing the troops but none were close to catching the energetic blue blur that was the Pincoy. Floating off to the side and leaning against the wall was the mother of the Pincoy. Vivid blue eyes followed her sons’ quick and swift swimming as he out maneuvered them.  A mischievous smile graced her lips; hair as red as the coral reefs framed her face, long strands fanning out behind her.

She was enjoying her son’s antics way more than she should have. One of the guards broke away from the group stationed by the exit and swam to her side.

“Pincoya, is there any way you can stop him?” He asked, a hint of desperation in his tone. As he spoke, the Pincoy, Isa, suddenly shot towards the ceiling, pumping his tail harder and harder as two guards crashed into each other at his sudden change of direction.

She thought for a moment. “Of course, I’m his mother. But the look on Saïx’s face is way too amusing to end it.” The guard sighed, not out of disappointment but sympathy for the head commander. The merman in question was right behind the blur that was her son, the only one who had managed to get remotely close. “Besides, I know where he’ll go when he escapes.”

There was only one place the Pincoy loved to be at more than his aquatic home.

“He’s heading your way!” Saïx shouted. The Pincoy had changed tactics and he was now heading straight towards the barrier. The Pincoya moved back and with her arms crossed over her breasts, she watched with much amusement.

Her son whizzed right past her, surrounded in a low but shimmering light she hadn’t noticed. The guards at the barrier held their position, reinforcing the barrier with more magic. The Pincoy sped faster, pumping his tail harder. Without as much as a thud, he slipped through the barrier completely unharmed.

The guards at the exit looked behind him, wondering what had just happened.

“That’s my son!” The Pincoya cheered. Her guardian, Wakka, whom was watching the whole spectacle as well, swam over to the exit and brought down the barrier. Sparks weaved through his fingertips, seemingly dissolving the barrier to nothing. A smile appeared on his face as he heard the Pincoya cheer.

“Aren’t you supposed to be cheering for your mate?” He asked.

The Pincoya giggled, swimming over to her mate who wore a sour expression. “Saïx knows I’m cheering for him too.” Saïx glanced down at Kairi, his scowl even more prominent than before. Kairi grinned, lazily swimming circles around him.

“What’re ya going to do now?” Wakka asked. Kairi hummed in thought for a while as Wakka commanded the guards to go back to their original patrols.

“Can you go find Xemnas?” Kairi asked. Wakka nodded and swam off.

Kairi turned towards her mate, whom was barking out orders to the poor guard that had caught his attention. She sighed and swam in front of him once he had dismissed him. Kairi held his face in her hands, gently running a finger against his furrowed brow.

“No wonder Isa found you terrifying when he was younger.”

“It comes with the job,” he said. Kairi laughed as she wrapped her arms around Saïx’s head, kissing the top of his head. He rested his head atop of her breasts, his arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled warmly when she felt his lips press against her chest.

“Aren’t you proud our son has better control of his magic than me?” She could feel a wry smile on her skin as she asked. “I know you think that.”

“If only he’d use it on something other than mischief.” He said.

“But that’s how he’ll learn.” She said, pulling away. Saïx reached towards her, not quite ready to let her go, pulling her back against him. Kairi turned around in his arms, tapping her hands against his bare chest. “Will you come later to the festival?”

Saïx shook his head. “It’s the start of the summer. I’ve been asked to help with training.”

“Hmmm.” She wrinkled her nose, backing away from him. Kairi swam around him, hands running along his waist. Saïx watched her and pulled her close, this time properly kissing her. Kairi grabbed his hands, interlocking their fingers together. “Tell Cid he’s not working you all day long or else he’ll have to answer to a very upset me.”

“I’ll pass along the message for Saïx.” Wakka said, swimming towards the two with another merman trailing behind.

Kairi grinned and waved at the pair. The young merman behind Wakka was Isa’s Guardian, Xemnas. The dark-skinned youth was one of Cid’s best students. Cid had taken a particular shine to him and worked him hard over the years since he became Isa’s. He was also one of the prettiest, having a stoic face framed by shoulder-length silver hair and a tail that shimmered with silver and gold scales. Xemnas floated by Wakka, waiting for his orders.

“Isa escaped the palace again.” Saïx said. “Go after him.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Kairi said, smacking Saïx’s stomach. She swam up to Xemnas. “You don’t have to bring him immediately back, Xemnas. Just stay by his side as usual.”

“Of course, Pincoya,” He said with a bow. “Where did he go?”

“The usual place,” Kairi replied with a smile. “Tell Sora I’ll see him later.”

Xemnas nodded and swam off towards his destination. Kairi waved goodbye then turned back towards Saïx and Wakka. As she was about to speak, a young black-haired mermaid swam towards her. Her bright blue eyes, the same shade as Kairi’s looked around.

“Ma?” She called out. Kairi grinned and swam over to her beloved daughter.

“Xion!” Kairi brought her into a hug and Xion smiled at her mother’s affection. “I was just about to look for you. Let’s go bug Namine.” She said. Xion nodded and they waved goodbye to the two mermen in the hall.

“I’m glad Xion ended up more like me than her brother or mother.” Saïx said with a relieved sigh. Wakka merely laughed wholeheartedly and clapped the man on the back as they went about their duties for the day.

\------

Pumping his tail as fast as he could, Isa rushed to the surface. Tied around his waist was a cloth to use when he would shed his tail for legs. The former Pincoy had told him he couldn’t walk around the island naked with his exposed genitals. Humans had a thing called modesty and nakedness wasn’t highly appreciated in public.

Isa could see the sunlight hit the surface just yards above him. He pumped his tail harder, breaking through the surface with a leap. Isa grinned as he bobbed in the water, spotting the shore of the main island yards away from him. He arched back into the water and swam towards it.

When his fin brushed against the shallow sand, Isa slowed down. He swam closer to the edge until he was shuffling towards the drier part of the sand. He settled down and faced the sea. It was early afternoon and the sky was cloudless, a breeze gentle blowing around him. Isa smiled and held the gem that hung from the necklace he wore.

It was an Orichalcum, a rare precious gem that could hold the vast power of a Pincoy’s magic without shattering the gem itself. He concentrated on that magic, watching as white sparks ran over his light blue tail. The scales receded into his flesh, the shiny blue fading to match his slight tanned skin. Sparks danced along his tail as his fin spilt down his legs, legs taking shape.

The whole process took less than five minutes and when it was done, he wiggled his toes experimentally. Changing to legs never hurt and no matter how many times he changed, it would always amaze him.

Isa stood and started walked towards the hill behind him. A splash behind him caught his attention and he stopped. He looked back as Xemnas emerged from the water, his tail already discarded in favor for legs. Isa tensed, waiting for whatever excuse Xemnas was ready to say to bring him back to the palace.

“Pincoy, you’re wearing the cloth wrong.” He said instead.

Isa looked down at himself. He was still very much exposed and the cloth still uselessly tied around his waist. Isa grumbled as he untied the cloth, having forgotten about it. He held it out, copying the way Xemnas had it wrapped around his own waist.

“You don’t have to call me Pincoy up here.” He turned around started walking towards the former Pincoy’s house. Not two steps towards the road, the cloth slipped down his hips, pooling around his ankles.

 Isa stopped; glaring at the cloth like it had personally offended him. Xemnas walked towards the Pincoy with a chuckle. He scooped up the cloth and kneeled in front of Isa as he properly tied the cloth around the Pincoy’s waist.

“I don’t know how Sora managed to get used to clothes.” Isa noted, continuing his way with his Guardian by his side.

“He’s had 12 years to get used to the surface.”

“Still… It’s a bother.” They stepped off the sandy ground, their bare feet now plodding against the dirt road that went up the gradual hill.

“What made you flee the palace today?” Xemnas asked.

“I didn’t _flee_ ,” Isa corrected. “I wanted to leave. I’ve been stuck for days harvesting my voice all because of that damn attack on the palace. I deserve a break.”

“So you naturally concluded that you need to swim away?”

“Yes.” Isa curtly replied.

Making their way to the top of the hill, Isa and his Guardian paused. Isa looked around, feeling the breeze from behind him. The houses that he had long ago gotten used to were before him, the dirt path turning into concrete for the right side of the sidewalk.

Sora’s house was down the street. Isa stared at the home that belonged to the former Pincoy. From what he heard, a human dwelling of two floors was normally too big for a single couple. But Sora and his mate wasn’t the only couple who lived there. Roxas, Sora’s childhood friend and Guardian lived there. As well as Leon, Sora’s first Guardian.

He also knew their story, having seen the old scar across Sora’s chest numerous times. Isa pressed his hand against his chest.

“Isa?”

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Isa dismissively waved his hand.

He walked along the sidewalk, coming close to Sora’s home.

“Is that… a body on the ground?” Xemnas asked.

Isa looked at the direction Xemnas was staring at. There was someone lying on the ground in front of Sora’s home. Without thinking, Isa ran ahead, skidding and kneeling down beside the body. Xemnas ran after him, body tensed and poised for anything.

“S-Sora?!” Isa grabbed Sora’s shoulder, shaking him. He quickly started to panic, turning back to Xemnas for help. “W-what do I..?”

“Calm down, Isa.”

Isa blinked. “But… Sora! He’s…”

“Awake.” Xemnas finished. The Pincoy blinked again, turning back to Sora. Sure enough, Sora was stirring, eyes slowly opening. He yawned, arms stretching above his head.

“Isa?”

“Sora… w-what are you doing out here?” He asked. Sora smiled and straightened up, hand lazily scratching his scarred belly.

“I was taking a nap.” He said with a smile.

“Nap…?” Isa repeated, calming down.

Sora nodded. “It’s nice out and Riku isn’t here and I got bored.” The years had down absolutely nothing to keep his carefree-ness in check. Isa sighed shoulders slumping, hands sliding off the brunet’s shoulder. The brunet patted Isa’s shoulder in reassurance then looked to Xemnas.

“How have training with Cid been?” He asked.

“The same as usual. He’s persistent that I use actual weapons.” He relaxed his pose and settled his arms over his broad chest.

“What was it that you used again?” Sora asked, peering up at Isa’s Guardian. Xemnas was tempted to roll his eyes because he knew Sora knew what his weapon was. He just wanted to see them. And he actually did roll his eyes when Isa joined him, bright marine green eyes staring up at him as well.

It was moments like these that he wondered if Pincoys shared similar traits with each other. Isa was just as curious as Sora was based on the stories he heard from the guards and Kairi.

Xemnas sighed and lowered his arms, concentrating on the center of his palms. Short blades of energy immerged, emanating a bright pulse of pale purple light. He gripped the hilt-less end of his blades and twirled them in his palms. Both Pincoys awed at the weapons. Xemnas shook his hands and they quickly disappeared. Sora grinned and he stood to his feet, shaking the grass off his shorts.

“Since you guys are here, come inside. Axel and Riku are gone so it’s just Roxas, Leon, and I. Ven is back home with Terra and Aqua for the week.”

“Where did they go?” Isa asked, walking beside the former Pincoy.

Xemnas walked behind the two. He noticed that Isa had grown taller yet again. At the rate he was growing, he would probably grow taller than Sora in only a few more years. Xemnas smiled, amused by the thought.

“...and Riku should be back later tonight.”

Xemnas tuned back into their conversation. Sora stooped up to pick up his discarded shirt, hopping up the steps of the porch. The brunet turned, slinging the shirt over his shoulder. Isa stared at the scar. The faded scar on Sora’s torso was the only mar against his smooth skin, starting from his left shoulder all the way diagonally across towards his right hips. Sora ran inside the open door, calling Roxas’s name.

“I’m glad he doesn’t hide his stomach around me.” Isa said, looking behind towards Xemnas. “I’ve tried a shirt once. They’re itchy.”

Xemnas resisted the urge to laugh. Isa followed Sora into the house, Xemnas right behind him.

\------

It wouldn’t be a stretch to say Isa admired the former Pincoy.

Aside from his mother and father, Sora was the only person he would talk to when he was younger, communicating with Sora in the ancient language. Sora helped with dealing with the ocean’s voice, guiding him like a mentor. Sora taught him techniques to calm the ever raging magic within him and ways to sing into gems without exhausting himself. When Isa was older, Sora told him all the secret nooks and cranny within the palace he had discovered.

Isa bonded with Sora, thinking of him as an older brother. Any question he asked was always answered except for those that had pertained to his scar. Sora merely gave a vague response whenever Isa tried to pry the answer from the former Pincoy.

When Sora visited the palace, Leon was usually with him nine times out of ten. Leon would get this slight uncomfortable expression on his face if he stared at Sora’s scar for too long. It was an obvious thing to notice; Isa had quickly picked up on it, subconsciously knowing Sora’s scar wasn’t an easy subject to talk about. Two years ago Isa finally mustered the courage to ask Sora about his scar.

Isa would never forget the expression that settled on the former Pincoy’s face. It was a sort of serene expression but at the same time he looked troubled. After a moment, Sora had let out a soft chuckle, stating that it would be a very long story. But once Sora had told his story, Isa had a deeper appreciation and respect for the former Pincoy.

As it was, Isa had trouble with controlling the raging magic in him. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how it must’ve been for Sora growing up.

Isa stared at Sora, locked in a vivid argument with Roxas over the sweets the blond was making. Leon was off to the side, reading a book in a plush armchair, occasionally peeking at the duo. His eyes shifted over to Isa and the young Pincoy looked away.

He turned to Xemnas whom was towards the back of the living room, looking expressionless as he usually did. The only break to that calm face was the arch of an eyebrow as Sora shouted,

“You know you get real grumpy when you haven’t gotten laid.”

Roxas’s face was turning the most interesting shade of red. He gripped the large wooden spoon in his hand, brow deeply furrowed. He dropped the spoon, marching away from Sora without a single word. Sora blinked, thrown off by the odd reaction. He was expecting Roxas to blush and stutter like he usually did. Something was wrong.

“Isa, I’m sorry about today but I think I need to go to Roxas.” Sora said, looking back to the young Pincoy.

“It’s fine. I just wanted to spend some time from the palace alone in the first place. Is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure.” Sora replied and he ran off after the blond.

“Leon?” Isa asked, hoping for clarity.

“It’s something to do with Axel.” Leon curtly replied, giving no more explanation. Isa hummed thoughtfully.

“I’m going to explore more of the island.” Isa announced. Leon nodded, getting back to his book. “Let’s go, Xemnas.”

Xemnas nodded, walking beside his charge as they left the former Pincoy’s home.

\------

The island in question was the tiny island off the shore of the main land. Isa had already explored most of the island but he loved walking through it regardless. Isa casually walked through the sand, staying still for quick moments to dig his toes into the sand. Legs would never cease to be a source of amazement from him.

He walked past the shack and climbed the small set of stone stairs to the waterfall pond. He kneeled in front of the pond, dipping his hand into the clear rippling water.

“Xemnas, if you were Leon, would you have kept the existence of another Pincoy a secret from me?” Isa asked, twirling his hand in the water.

“If the situation called for it.” He replied, an eye on the Pincoy’s hunched over back. “Why are you asking?”

“Because I can’t imagine how lonely Sora must’ve felt when he was growing up.” Isa pulled his hand away and simply stared at the water. “I really can’t.”

Isa fell silent, staying lost in his thoughts. He absentmindedly tapped his chest, comparing the smooth skin to the slight rough texture his fingertips remembered when he felt Sora’s scar. Would he have been desperate enough to escape the palace if he was in Sora’s position? Would he have found a human to fall in love with instead of a Merfolk? So many questions spun through his mind with no answer.

Isa stood, turning back to face Xemnas.

And all his questions vanished when he stared into Xemnas piecing golden eyes. The dark-skinned merman was one of the many guardians in training that were groomed to become his once Isa was born. But Isa had rejected them all, except for Xemnas.

> _Xemnas followed Saïx into Kairi’s chambers. It’s been two months since the twins, Isa and Xion were born. Xion already had a Guardian, a silent merman named Xaldin. Isa, however, had rejected all the Guardians that were presented to him._
> 
> _“Sir, do you know why Isa keeps rejecting the others?” He asked as he swam behind the commander. Saïx shook his head._
> 
> _“Sora just said that Isa didn’t like any of them.” He said._
> 
> _“What should I do?” He asked._
> 
> _“Nothing.” Saïx replied. He slowed down as they approached Kairi’s room. “Just let Isa swim towards you.” They entered and Kairi greeted them. Xion was cheerfully playing with her mother’s hair but quickly hid behind her back as she spotted Xemnas. She was much shy around strangers than her twin brother._
> 
> _“My name is Xemnas, Pincoya.” He greeted bowing to her. Kairi smiled and she swam over to the youth, slowly swimming around her as she examined him. Xion quickly swam towards her father, hiding behind Saïx’s shoulders._
> 
> _“I think Isa might like you.” She said, swimming up close and causing him to back up._
> 
> _“You’ve said that about the others as well.” Saïx said. Xion had determined that Xemnas was a cause to worry about and had settled herself by Saïx’s head, playing with his long hair._
> 
> _“I know but I have a good feeling about this one.” She smiled and turned towards Xemnas. “Are you ready?”_
> 
> _Xemnas nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. Kairi swam away and entered a chamber in the back. Minutes passed and he flinched when he heard a loud crash. “Saïx!” Kairi called out._
> 
> _Saïx sighed and he quickly swam towards the exit. He spoke quickly and erected a barrier over the entrance. Xemnas was no longer nervous but he was now confused. He slowly swam towards the chamber Kairi had entered when a small body collided into his chest. The small body quickly backed away, ready to swim past the obstruction when he stopped._
> 
> _Isa curiously stared at Xemnas, impossibly bright marine eyes concentrating on him. Isa spoke but Xemnas didn’t understand him. It wasn’t a surprise. There were incredibly few Merfolk who knew about the ancient language, much less spoke it. The only exceptions were true Pincoys, like Isa and the former Pincoy Sora. Isa swam closer to Xemnas and he held out his hand._
> 
> _Curious, Xemnas reached out and held the tiny hand within his own. Isa stared at their hands for awhile until he quickly looked up at Xemnas. He spoke again in the ancient language but then stopped, brows furrowing. Xemnas had to hold back a chuckle because Isa looked very adorable and he heavily resembled his father than Kairi. And the thought of thinking that Saïx was adorable was too funny._
> 
> _Isa spoke again then stopped, clearly frustrated._
> 
> _“…Isa?” Xemnas cautious said. Isa frowned and shook his head. He gripped Xemnas hand._
> 
> _“…_ MINE. _” He shouted, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Isa, obviously pleased with himself for speaking in the common tongue, smiled at Xemnas. There was no helping the smile that shaped Xemnas’s lips._
> 
> _“Of course, Pincoy.” He said, bowing his head._

Isa remembered that moment clearly. He could never put it into words but since their first meeting, Isa knew Xemnas should always be by his side. He had talked to Sora about it, hoping to find some words to describe it but Sora didn’t know. Or rather, he too felt that sort of attraction when Leon became his Guardian.

“Isa?” Xemnas questioned. It wasn’t unusual for Isa to fall silent but his eyes were unfocused.

“Are you happy being my Guardian?” Isa asked. Xemnas raised an eyebrow, curious as to where that question came from. He asked, looking at his Pincoy.

“Well, you wanted to be like Wakka, right?” Isa elaborated.

“Wakka is a guardian as well.” Xemnas replied.

“Yeah, but, you wanted to focus only on magic.”

Xemnas sighed, stepping forward to press his hand to Isa’s forehead.

“You don’t feel sick.”

Isa slapped Xemnas hand away and stepped back. Unfortunately, his back foot didn’t make contact with the ground. He flailed, tipping backwards to the pond; water splashing around him as he fell. He stared around for a few seconds, dazed, until he could hear a deep throaty laugh coming from Xemnas direction. He glared up at Xemnas, splashing water towards him.

“I don’t want you hating me!” Isa shouted. The laughter died down and Xemnas eyes settled on his young Pincoy. He stepped into the pond and kneeled in front of the Pincoy. Isa looked away, lips in a sullen pout. “I don’t want you hating me…” He repeated, much quieter.

“I’m not going to hate you.” Xemnas calmly said. “Why are you thinking about this?”

Isa continued to stare at the water. “I don’t know. I was thinking about Sora and Leon and you. I don’t want to be alone. And you’ll leave me if you hate me.”

Times like these, when Isa showed his weakness so openly, were times Xemnas was reminded that not only was Isa the Pincoy, but he was also a young 12-year old merman as well. With simple concerns like any other, albeit a bit more complex than most. He held himself proud and capable but still as selfish as any other child.

He pulled the Pincoy closer to him. Isa immediately clung to him, wrapping lean arms around Xemnas neck. Xemnas ran his fingers through Isa’s blue hair, petting him gently.

“I promised you I would be yours, didn’t I?” He asked. Isa nodded into his neck, remaining silent. “So stop wasting your thoughts on events that won’t happen.” Isa nodded again, clinging to him tighter. Xemnas gathered Isa into his arms, the young Pincoy wrapping his legs around Xemnas waist, keeping his head hidden against his Guardian’s neck. Xemnas stared at the waterfall in front of him, feeling Isa breath against his skin.

Isa took a deep breath and started to sing in the ancient language. Xemnas could feel the weight of the magic in the air around him instantly. His voice was a deep melodic tone, and even if Xemnas couldn’t understand the words, it was soothing to listen to. He felt his young charge relax against his arms and he noted that sun was starting to set.

“Do you want to go back?” Xemnas asked.

Isa nodded and he pulled away from Xemnas neck, staring up into his golden eyes. “I want to sleep in your bed tonight. And you can’t leave even if I fall asleep first, okay?”

“Okay.” He replied as he carried Isa towards the shore.

Isa grinned the moment Xemnas was waist deep in the water. He touched his necklace, diving into the water as his legs melded back to his bright-blue scaled tail. He dove deeper and looked back to see Xemnas following him, his tail matching the beautiful color of his silver hair, speckles of gold scattering along the side. He swam towards Xemnas and grabbed his hand, swimming back home together with his Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a series of short oneshots after the ending to Siren's call. 
> 
> And I found this one just about complete in my folder so I thought, 'eh, why the fuck not' and decided to post it. I had plans for a Sora/Riku one and Axel/Roxas one but for the time being, its just Isa and Xemnas.


End file.
